Talk:SPARTAN-X Program
Issues I just hate to say anything that would be like saying this article's bad, because it's so long and well-written, but unfortunately, there are some issues here that may have to be dealt with. #First and foremost, the article says that the Spartans first trained for five years, then got augmentations. But then they got an additional 10 years of training! That would be a lot of waste of time, since the UNSC would probably bring them in as quickly as possible, and I don't think that it would be neccessary either. Decreasing the years of extra training, or 'in'creasing the time they trained before augmentations, would be recommended. #Secondly, the article says that Jake Hammer got Flamethrowers operated into his arms. That would be some torture for him, and wouldn't it render his arm quite useless, since they would probably have problem to move? Also, why would he need it, when he could just have a Shotgun in his hand? #Thirdly, the fireteams in the article has 10 men per team, but Fireteams only have 4-5 men. A squad would be a better classification for the units. (This is not a real problem, though, it's just a note). #Fourthly, and finally, there are multiple spelling errors all over the article. It would be appreciated if you tried to fix these issues, though I'm not the one to decide. It's your article, and you do what you want to it. Cheers, 1: The reason for early augments was because, though I didn't mention it, the funding was falling and ONI was trying to get them done before the money completely dissapeared. Originally, they were going to train for fifteen years then get the augments, but they were forced to augment first, train later. 2: Not the same flamethrower in the halo games, one minituarized and shortened extremely. It only had enough fuel for one, maybe two shots per thrower. And yes, it was torture. It mentions that (I think). 3: This may get changed in the future. 4: I know this, and I'm working on it. Spartan 501 23:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Good for answering, but I still don't think that training for fifteen years would be neccessary or likely. The SPARTAN-IIs trained for 8 years, and they're really, really skilled with that time. So, fifteen years is still quite a lot. Anyways, thanks for explaining the other issues. Cheers, The training they got was not as good as the IIs or IIIs...as I said before, funding wasn't great. Witht hese guys, they went for quantity, not quality. And it kinda worked....but they still couldn't stand 1000 to 1 odds. Spartan 501 23:43, 20 March 2008 (UTC) weird the tenth spartan program. Lawl another program sheesh I guess the capitalist pigs of the UNSC just wanted to waste the 100% tax on its people some more. I really suggest no offense to have this in a seperate universe of some type because if you wanted it in the original timeline of some sort there is around 6 or 7 others at the same time and well the UNSC and ONI don't have the bank to handle all of them. SPARTAN-089 08:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ROFL